My new geranium cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage in the nursery at Ornasbruck, West Germany. The seedling bloomed for the first time in 1980, and has been reproduced by me in my nursery in Stuttgart, West Germany by means of cuttings. Propagating several generations of this plant has conclusively shown the consistency of its unique characteristics throughout the generations and appear to be firmly fixed.